Familj på tre
by romanoew
Summary: Efter BD. Edward, Bella och Renesmee är på stranden helt ensamma och har en trevlig liten familjestund. Bellas POV. One-shot. SM äger alla karaktärer. Kommentera är ni snälla och läs gärna mina andra fanfics :D


"Wiehuuuuuu"

Jag och Edward gick på stranden med våran dotter mellan oss. Vi höll i varsin av hennes händer och svingade henne i luften. Hon skrattade så mycket att jag var rädd att hon inte andades. Men så hörde jag hennes snabba andetag och lugnet fyllde min kropp. Det fanns ingenting i världen som gjorde mig lyckligare än att höra min dotter skratta. För ljudet av hennes skratt är det vackraste ljud jag vet. Och hennes hjärtslag. När jag inte hörde dem greps jag av panik.

"En gång till! Mamma, pappa!"

Vi svingade henne i luften igen och hennes skratt fyllde min nu iskalla kropp med värme. Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle finnas någon som jag skulle kunna älska så mycket som jag älskade Edward. Men den dagen på Isle Esme, när jag hade förstått att jag var gravid, ändrades det. Jag kände hur någonting rörde sig i mig och redan då visste jag att jag skulle göra vad som helst för det som låg i min mage. Hon var en del av både mig och Edward, hon var någonting som vi aldrig hade trott att vi skulle ha kunnat få. Nu har hon hunnit bli två år, men hon ser ut som att hon är sex.

"Släpp mig, mamma"

Min dotters röst väckte mig ur mina tankar och jag tittade på henne. Jag såg att Edward hade släppt hennes hand.

"Förlåt, jag tänkte lite bara"

Jag släppte hennes hand och hon började springa. Hon sprang i cirklar runt oss.

"Ta det lugnt, Renesmee"

Jag tog Edwards hand och började gå sakta.

"Vad tänkte du på?"

Edward tittade på mig och jag såg att han var frustrerad. Mina tankar var de enda han inte kunde höra, vilket jag var glad för. Men det var inte han. Han ville veta vad jag tänkte, hela tiden.

"Jag tänkte på oss. Och vår dotter"

Han kramade min hand i sin. Hans hand var varm och mjuk. Jag hade fortfarande inte blivit van vid att han förut iskalla och stenhårda kropp nu var varm och mjuk.

"Se på henne, Edward. Är hon inte det vackraste du någonsin sett?"

Jag gjorde en gest mot Renesmee som hade slutat springa. Nu stod hon stilla och tittade upp på himlen.

"Jo, men det är inte så konstigt när det är du som är hennes mamma"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Fel. Det är inte så konstigt när det är du som är hennes pappa"

Edward tittade på mig och jag såg att han ville protestera, men istället log han.

"Det är inte så konstigt när det är VI som är hennes föräldrar"

Edward hade rätt. Renesmee var lik oss båda. Fast jag såg mer Edward i henne, men han tycker tvärtom. Han tycker att hon är en kopia av mig. Det vackraste jag någonsin har sett, är hon i alla fall. Om man bortser från hennes pappa. De var det vackraste jag någonsin sett.

"Mamma, mamma"

Renesmee sprang emot oss med utsträckta armar mot mig. Jag släppte Edwards hand och lyfte upp henne.

"Titta"

Hon pekade på en örn som flög över havet. Den sänkte sig ner mot vattnet. Jag log. Örnen var på jakt och snart skulle den fånga en fisk.

"Vad tänker du på, älskling?"

Edward tittade på mig.

"När jag var på stranden i La Push med Jake en gång så såg vi det här. Och Jake började prata om livets kretslopp. Jag minns det inte så tydligt, men jag kommer ihåg att han sa att man aldrig ser fisken kyssa örnen"

Renesmee avbröt mig.

"Mamma, titta, örnen tog en fisk"

Jag tittade dit min dotter pekade.

"Menade Jacob att jag var örnen och du fisken?"

Edwards röst lät arg och irriterad. Jag svarade inte utan tog istället hans hand med min fria.

"Kom, vi sätter oss här"

Jag drog med mig Edward någon meter bort och sedan satte vi oss ner. Renesmee flyttade sig till Edward och han höll henne mot sitt bröst. Jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans axel och vi satt tysta så en stund.

"Mamma, pappa?"

Renesmee tittade upp på oss och log.

"Ja, hjärtat?"

"Kan ni inte berätta hur ni träffades?"

Jag visste att den frågan skulle komma en dag, men inte så snart. Men jag hade ingenting emot att hon fick veta sina föräldrars historia. Den är fin och fick världens lyckligaste slut. Eller vänta, den har inget slut.

"Berätta du, Edward"

Jag ville också höra den. Ur hans perspektiv. Han hade förstås berättat för mig hur han kände och allting, men jag hade aldrig hört vår historia ur hans synvinkel. Eftersom jag var människa när vi träffades mindes jag det inte lika tydligt som han gjorde, även om mina och Edwards minnen var de tydligaste från den tid då jag varit klumpiga Bella Swan.

"Ja, pappa, berätta"

Edward skakade på huvudet.

"Din mamma kan berätta"

Jag protesterade.

"Jag minns det inte lika tydligt som dig"

Efter det hade han ingenting att säga till om, han visste att det var sant. Han la sin ena arm runt mig och den andra runt vår dotter. Sedan började han berätta. Varken jag eller Renesmee avbröt honom och vi båda lyssnade hela tiden. Efter en lång stund kom han äntligen till den lyckligaste dagen i våra liv – när vår dotter föddes. Jag hade visserligen vridit mig i plågor och känt en smärta som aldrig förr. Men det var fortfarande den dagen min dotter föddes, den dagen då jag och Edward fick vårt mirakel.

"Jag älskar er"

Renesmee kramade om oss båda och vi kramade henne tillbaka.

"Och vi älskar dig"

Vi kysste hennes kind på varsin sida.

"Vi ska alltid vara en familj. Vi tre"

De orden från min dotter gladde mig. Jag visste att hon älskade mig och Edward som vi älskade henne och varandra – mer än någonting annat. Men ibland tillbringade hon så mycket tid med Jacob, och Rosalie såg hon nästan som sin mamma. Jag var dum som var avundsjuk, men jag ville tillbringa all min tid tillsammans med min familj. Min familj på tre. Jag älskade Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob och.. Rosalie. Men tillsammans med min man och dotter hade vi blivit en egen liten familj. Vi bodde ensamma, i ett litet och mysigt hus någon kilometer ifrån det stora huset där resten av familjen bodde. Jag visste att det bara var några år kvar tills Renesmee skulle vara fullvuxen och att vi då skulle förlora henne till Jacob. Den tanken skrämde mig. Edward avbröt mig genom att dra sina fingrar genom mitt hår.

"Titta på henne"

Jag tittade på våran dotter och såg att hon hade somnat i Edwards famn, med huvudet tryckt mot hans bröstkorg.

"Dags att gå hem"

Vi reste oss upp försiktigt för att inte väcka henne. Sedan tog Edward hans fria hand i min och vi började springa hem.


End file.
